A Song Played on a Solo Saxophone
by Desert Moxie Go Mark IX
Summary: One must have a good Memory to be able to keep the Promises one makes. [JxA]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code: Lyoko. That right belongs to people much higher in the food chain. I hope you enjoy all the same.

---

**Code Lyoko: **_A Song Played on a Solo Saxophone_

---

_"That Jeremie, right now I bet he's even forgotten to eat."_

_"Yeah right, it's more like his stomach is eating itself, and soon he'll have a hole in his abdomen!"_

_"I better go check on him. I'll bring him down for dinner in a minute."_

_"No Aelita, it's okay. Here, bring this up for him. Maybe he just doesn't want to be disturbed right now."_

Aelita had taken the covered plate of food from Yumi and made her way to the dormitories. The night air was colder than she suspected as she quickened her pace to get out of the weather. She moved quietly, peering around the corridor corners, in case Jim was patrolling the halls. Being caught on the boy's level of the rooms was something she wanted to avoid at the moment.

Closing in on her destination, a particularly something caught her ear. A song was floating idly down the hallway, coming from Jeremie's room. Aelita smiled to herself. It wasn't like Jeremie to listen to music while he was working, but maybe the songs helped him work by getting him in the mood. Whatever it was, the song was nice with a luring softness. She stood in front of his door, peeking through the crack to see if she was going to bother him.

He didn't notice her, he was to preoccupied with just leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head and looking out into space quite literally since it was nighttime. The moon wasn't full, not yet, but it still held an unearthly glow that filtered into his room. It mixed with the song, creating an eerie light that paled everything the beam touched.

Jeremie himself, Aelita thought, looked like some otherworldly being who just happened to have such a calming aura.

She suddenly caught herself staring and gulped. He was so handsome in this light. So…pure.

It was then that a cloud had passed in front of the moon and, remembering her original quest, she crept forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. He almost shot through the roof in surprise.

"Aelita! I…I didn't hear you knock!" He adjusted his glasses that had become askew and stood up to acknowledge her presence.

"Oh!" Aelita suddenly blushed as she forgot one of the most common courtesies; "I hadn't knocked. I'm sorry."

Jeremie smiled. "It's okay. You guys are always welcome in my room. Is this for me?" He motioned to the covered plate. She nodded and uncovered it, displaying spaghetti and meatballs with…brussel sprouts. She took a plastic fork and spoon out of her pockets and handed it to him.

"Thank you. I must have forgotten what time it was. It looks really good though!" He placed the food on his desk next to his keyboard.

"Odd made the suggestion that the meatballs should have been replaced with the brussel sprouts. I thought it didn't compliment the pasta so I snuck in a few meatballs. They are really tasty, you know?" She smiled but suddenly had a chill as her body was still catching up to room temperature.

"How cold is it outside?" Jeremie asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not very. I just had to walk a short distance and I…-ah." Her cheeks tinted darker as Jeremie took hold of her hands and started to rub them together. He smiled at her and said something about friction and warmth but she wasn't paying much attention, the cloud that had passed over the moon had run its course, letting the shine stretch once again into the room. Unfortunately, the ambience of the song had since been over.

Jeremie, feeling that her hands were warmer, started to speak again but looked up and all words were caught in his throat.

The moon's beams had caught her face, setting it to an ethereal glow. Whatever features Jeremie admired about Aelita were enhanced ten-fold. She was flawless; a Goddess of Purity standing before him. Involuntarily, he started to reach up to cup his hand to her cheek but stopped as he noticed her lips move. He halted and muttered an apology before asking her to repeat herself.

"What was that song that was playing? It sounded like it was…longing for something. Longing for a memory in the future."

"It was…uh…just a song I like to listen to once in a while. It…kind of reminds me of…well, us in the beginning, when all we could do was just talk to each other over the computer." Jeremie stammered, unsure of what Aelita would think.

She walked over to the keyboard and hit the key to start the song. It was slow song, catching Aelita in a mesmerizing trance. Jeremie, feeling a little silly about telling her about the song went to stop it, but a gentle hand was placed on his, halting all effort.

"No." She said, looking up into his face. "Let's…dance."

Jeremie blushed. "I'm not very good." He stated but she smiled and shook her head.

"Neither am I."

Aelita moved back to the middle of the room and held out her hands, coaxing him to show her where to start. Jeremie pulled on his collar and gulped. Slowly he went over and took her right hand in his left, holding it out a little ways from their bodies. Then he placed her left hand on his shoulder as he put his own on her hip. The song played on.

They started by just shifting their weight, side to side. It took a little while before they gained the rhythm and moved their feet in a slow rotation around the room.

"Jeremie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember one of our first conversations, the one were you first started my materialization program?"

"You mean, the night I promised you that I would do anything that it takes to bring you to earth?" He smiled at her small blush.

"Well, that too…but I remember it was the first time I began to wonder what the 'other side', or Earth, was like." Aelita's eye became distant and tried to remember her exact thoughts from that time before.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"About Earth?" He nodded, "At first, I didn't know it could be so big. I thought that it almost as small as Lyoko but when you told me the population, I was astounded! I knew then that I had to find out more about Earth than just from simple guesses and imaginative ideas. I remember asking you what anything meant, a car, a cloud, a tear or a smile. You would stay up for so long with me, time was still new in my mind, and answer all my questions until I would run out or until I would find more from the information I would receive in Lyoko. But…with all the facts and knowledge I've gained, I still remember something more important to me than I could ever know…"

The song had dwindled down to a soft chord.

"'Aelita,' you said, 'you won't believe all the things you'll see because-'"

"'-you'll see them all with me.'" He finished.

She beamed at him, "You really do remember!"

"Of course, I never forget a promise."

She giggled, slipping her arms around his body and laying her head on his chest. She felt him stiffen at the development but soon relax as he encircled his own arms around her waist. Their dancing was reduced to mere swaying as the moon lowered in the night sky, its light filtering through the window and blessing the two with its prayer.

"In Lyoko," Aelita suddenly murmured, "Dreams…were all I ever knew…"

Jeremie reveled in her scent, "The world's still before us, but you won't need dreams when I'm through."

"And anywhere we may be?"

"We will always have this song, played on a solo saxophone."

---

-/PoI/-


End file.
